7 things
by mickeyblue264
Summary: Gabriella is tired of keep her relationship with troy a secret. TG ONESHOT. R&R. My first fiction


**Declaimer: I own nothing.**

**Tell me what you think it's my first story**

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

Gabriella's P.O.V.

I was lying in bed thinking about my boyfriend, Troy. We have been dating for a 2 ½ months now. It's going great. Just one little problem, he doesn't want to tell anyone about us. I'd be okay with that if his friends didn't bully me everyday while he stands there and watches.

I asked him when we are finally going to tell everyone. Every time he tells me soon. I'm tired of getting bullied and watching girls throw themselves at him and he just flirts right back.

That's why this afternoon when he came over I asked him if he was going to tell his friends of not. Yet again I got the answer, soon. I told him it was either tell them or we are over. Now I'm sitting here reading the lyrics I wrote about my now ex-boyfriend.

**XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOXOX**

The Next Day

Gabi's P.O.V.

"Good Morning my young thespians. Today you will be writing and performing a song." Ms. Darbus said loudly. I was staring out the window trying to avoid the two electric blue eyes I feel staring a whole into my head.

"Ms. Montez seeing as you can't seen to pay attention in my class why don't you go first" Ms. Darbus stated. Good this gives me a chance to sing the song I wrote last night.

I got up and walked to the front. Picked up the acoustic guitar from its stand and sat down with it in my lap on the stool in the front of the room.

"I wrote this for someone very close to me. I hope they get the message…

I probably shouldn't say this  
But at times I get so scared  
When I think about the previous  
Relationship we shared  
It was awesome but we lost  
It it's impossible for me not to care

And now we're standing in the rain  


But nothings ever gonna change  
Until you hear, my dear

The 7 things I hate about you  
The 7 things I hate about you

You're vain your games you're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends their jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you doooo  
You make me love you

It's awkward and silent as I wait for you to say  
And what I need to hear now is your apology  
When you mean it I'll believe it  
If you text it I'll delete it let's be clear  
Oh I'm not comin' back  
Your takin' seven steps here

The 7 things I hate about you  
You're vain your games you're insecure  
You love me you like her  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
I don't know which side to buy  
Your friends their jerks when you act like them  
Just know it hurts  
I want to be with the one I know  
And the 7th thing I hate the most that you doooo  
You make me love you

Compared to all the great things  
That would take to long to write  
I probably should mention the 7 that I like

The 7 things I like about you  
Your hair your eyes your old levi's  
When we kiss I'm hypnotized  
You make me laugh you make me cry  
But I guess them both I'll have to buy  
Your hands in mine when we're intertwined  


Everythings alright I want to be with the one I know

And the 7th thing I like the most that you dooo  
You make me love you"

After, everyone just stared at me while Troy stared at his desk. I guessed what they were thinking is that Geeky Gaby really scks at singing. I put the guitar down and tried to bolt out the door but before I felt an hand grab my arm. They turned me around and I was met with he electric blue eyes I fell in love with. I didn't even get a word out before he pulled me into a passionate kiss.

I just melted right then. He wound his arms around my waist while mine found its was to him neck.

We were pulled apart soon after that by Chad Danforth, Troy's best friend, my number uno (1) bully. " What the hll Troy. Why are you kissing this geek?"

I hate it when people call me a geek. "She is not a geek and I love her. Why are you even talking everyone knows you are in love with Ella's best friend, Sharpay." Troy stated with almost grey eyes. Chad just sunk back after he said that. It's true everyone knows he is in love with my best friends Pay.

Troy just turned to me and pulled me into another kiss. Everything may not be great but it will get there soon. As long as I have Troy there I don't need to worry about everything else.


End file.
